sakura
by thekillerkiwi
Summary: Bakugou empieza a toser pequeños y delicados pétalos rosas y, como siempre, es culpa de Deku.


Publicada originalmente por partes en Wattpad.

* * *

1.

Al inicio, pensó que el patético de Deku le había pegado su tonta gripe. Trabajan juntos en el mismo centro de héroes en la ciudad, sus oficinas estaban lado a lado. Había estado lloviendo en la ciudad vecina cuando los dos fueron llamados a detener a un grupo de villanos. No fue una batalla sencilla, y los dos tuvieron que improvisar un poco más de lo usual, pero los llamaron a ellos porque eran una combinación confiable.

Años y años de conflictos y gritos y peleas hacían a los mejores amigos, decían. Sin embargo, Deku y él estaban destinados a romper las reglas de lo conocido. Aún ahora era difícil saber qué eran el uno para el otro. Ese día bajo la lluvia fue pesado y complicado, pero al final ganaron; regresaron al centro a dar su reporte y ambos regresaron a sus departamentos. Sin embargo, al día siguiente Deku regresa totalmente enfermo, moqueando, pálido y tosiendo como loco, y después romper varios muebles de oficina al no controlar su fuerza, lo mandan a casa.

El día siguiente Bakugô amanece de entre sueños oscuros a una tos infernal. Va a trabajar como siempre, porque una tosecilla no le iba hacer faltar al trabajo y quiere gritarle a alguien para sentirse mejor, pero Deku no está. Bakugô considera seriamente ir a su departamento después del trabajo para ir a gritarle ahí, pero en cuanto sale a hacer su ronda matutina, la tos le regresa con fuerza y algo muy inusual pasa.

Un pétalo de sakura, delicado y pequeño, sale de su boca.

En ese mismo momento saca su celular y le marca a Kirishima.

2.

Kirishima, extrañamente, no se ríe ni hace bromas. Le da un número de teléfono y le pide que no haga nada estúpido. Bakugô le cuelga y marca el número sin chistar. Una llamada breve después, marca al centro, se declara enfermo y avisa que no regresará hoy.

Una hora después está en un consultorio medio escondido entre restaurantes y tiendas de curiosidades en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba en el segundo piso de una lavandería china, pero al entrar sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Le abre una señora de cabello púrpura y blusa de seda blanca.

—Eres el señor Bakugô, ¿verdad? Pasa.

Bakugo asiente, aunque la señora ya se volteó y trata de no rodar los ojos. Odia las preguntas retóricas. La señora lo lleva a una sala de espera y le dice que en quince minutos vuelve por él. Bakugô quería hacerle más preguntas, pero sólo alcanza a ver su coleta meciendo al dar vuelta en el pasillo al fondo.

Bakugô suspira y se deja caer en uno de los sillones.

Sabía que no todos los psicólogos estudiaban hipnosis, y muchos usaban _quirks_ , pero Kirishima le aseguró que este consultorio se especializaba en deshacer problemas como el que él tenía... discretamente. Bakugô no puede creer que esté recurriendo a esto, pero empieza a toser nuevamente y trata de mantener su confeti rosa cerca de su persona para tirarlo en cuanto pueda.

Se espera sentado en la orilla de un sillón marrón, grande y cómodo, cara escondida en ambas manos, codos en las rodillas. La habitación tenía otro sillón y dos lamparas de piso, estaban encendidas pero daban poca luz. Una pintura impresionista en colores otoñales colgaba de la pared frente a él. No se escuchaba nada del despacho principal ni de afuera. Está de más decir que el silencio, la media luz y la maldita paleta de colores para 'tranquilizarlo' lo estaba matando poco a poco.

El maldito silencio aunado a su tos frecuente le hacían pensar. Usualmente no era alguien que ahuyentara el silencio, al contrario, pero hoy no era el día para pensar. Era un día para actuar. Él no podía estar enamorado de Deku. Simplemente era ilógico.

¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien que nunca iba a corresponderle?

Bakugô odia pensar este tipo de cosas, pero con Deku es inevitable. Hay demasiadas cosas entre ellos; toda su infancia, la escuela, el _bullying_ , Yuuei, All Might, ser héroes, ser vecinos. Todas esas cosas han hecho que sus sentimientos se hayan complicado de más. ¿Dónde empezaba su respeto y acababa su admiración? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en amor?

¿Por qué eran malditas sakuras?

Estaba de civil, jeans rotos y una sudadera roja, cubierto de pétalos de sakuras. Vuelve a toser y gruñe en su interior:

¡ _¿MALDITO DEKU POR QUÉ ERES UNA PINCHE SAKURA?!_

En ese momento sale de una puerta del pasillo la misma mujer de cabello púrpura y le señala con la mano. Bakugô se alza medio desconcertado y todos los pétalos se caen. Está tratando a maldecir entre sus tosidos cuando vuelve a salir la mujer y le dice, —No se preocupe por eso, pase, pase.

Bakugô alza la cabeza repentinamente al escucharla y después de un breve grito interno, va a la oficina. Al entrar no le sorprende ver la misma paleta de colores o que esté a media luz el cuarto, la única ventana cubierta por una cortina pesada y café. La mujer le señala un sillón, marrón también, y se sienta frente a él en otro sillón similar. Bakugô se sienta y en eso la mujer habla:

—Señor Bakugô, me llamo Saeko. Mucho gusto.

Bakugô trata de sentirse cómodo en el sillón, pero no lo logra; hunde la cabeza un poco como saludo y Saeko hace lo mismo.

—Te recomendaron aquí, ¿verdad? Este es un negocio a voces.

Bakugô asiente. Saeko se da cuenta rápido que no le va a sacar platica al joven y decide ir al grano.

—Cuando llamó, ¿dijo que empezó a toser flores el día de hoy?

Bakugô asiente. Tal vez esta señora se creía la reina de las preguntas retóricas y asentir era lo más cercano a reverencia que obtenía la mayoría de los días. Le estaba empezando a hartar.

—¿Qué tipo de flores?

—¿Importa?

—Es una manera de ayudar a esclarecer su situación. ¿Sabe qué tipo de flores son, señor Bakugô?

Bakugô tose, increíblemente, justo en ese momento y en sus manos caen muchos pétalos rosas. Más que en la mañana. Saeko hace un sonido de entendimiento y asiente la cabeza.

—Son sakuras, qué interesante. ¿Conoce del idioma de las flores?

Bakugô se muerde la lengua de todas las groserías que quería decir y en vez contesta, —No. No me ayuda en mi trabajo así que me vale. Mire señora, —empieza a toser aún más— Estoy tosiendo más y más de estas cosas. No puedo trabajar así, en mi oficina está… —toce y toce y toce. Carraspea fuerte tratando de detener su tos si tan sólo para decir desesperado, —Si usted no puede quitármelas, puedo ir con un cirujano y ya.

Tose más y más y la señora alza las manos, en son de paz y un poco preocupada.

—Señor Bakugô, está estresado, lo entiendo, pero debe tranquilizarse o sólo lo va a empeorar-

Bakugô quiere decirle un par de cosas más pero tose otra vez, fuerte. Varias sakuras enteras caen en su regazo. Gruñe pero se atora el ruido en su garganta al salir otra flor entera. Bakugô siente lágrimas en los ojos, no puede respirar, está desesperado, ¿por qué no puede ayudarle y ya?

—Señor Bakugô, póngame atención. Esto es una afección mental con una representación física. La cirugía no ayudaría en nada, mucho menos a usted en su línea de trabajo.

Bakugô trata de asentir, pero sigue tosiendo. ¿Su línea de trabajo? ¿Ella cómo sabía?

Saeko se levanta y se acerca al rubio con determinación. Bakugô alza las manos, pero ella es más rápida. Le pone las manos en los hombros y dice tranquilamente,

— _Respire hondo, por favor_.

Inmediatamente Bakugô siente como si un nudo en su espalda se deshiciere. Se relaja casi por completo y se da cuenta que es porque está respirando hondo. Ya que deja de toser, Saeko suspira aliviada y regresa a su asiento.

Bakugô no se aguanta la pregunta, asombrado, —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con eso me vas a quitar esta, esta.. cosa?

Saeko sacude la cabeza y sonríe un poco, —No. Ese es mi _quirk_. Al tocarlo pude decirle que hacer.

Bakugô está asombrado, pero rápidamente regresa al tema. El tiempo se le hace flores.

—¿Tu _quirk_ afectará directamente mi mente?

Saeko rueda sus ojos, —No, para nada. No uso mi _quirk_ para esto. Uso la hipnosis. Con ella haré que se olvide por completo del objeto de su afecto. Sin embargo, no es como hago las cosas exactamente.

—¿Qué?

—Empiezo con preguntas y así hago una valoración y tal vez con eso podamos empezar terapia.

—¿Terapia? ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para ayudarlo, claro. Usted claramente no ha pensado esto lo sufi-

—¡No quiero pensarlo!

Saeko, le mira con lastima en los ojos, —Señor Bakugô-

Bakugô le interrumpe gritando, —¡ESTO ES CLARAMENTE SU RECHAZO, NO QUIERO PENSARLO! ¡YA LO SABÍA PERO AUN ASÍ…!

Saeko se levanta también, extiende sus manos, preparada, y dice firmemente, —¡Esto es creado por usted, señor Bakugô! Nadie más. Esta condición NO es un reflejo de la mente de su compañero.

Bakugô se calla de inmediato y dice en un casi susurro, —¿Cómo sabes que-

—Dijo que no podía trabajar así y que _él_ estaba en su oficina; sólo asumí..

Bakugô trata de respirar por la nariz, pero termina con la cabeza en las manos. Se hunde en el sillón.

—Yo le hice mucho daño antes, nunca me podrá perdonar, mucho menos amar... Yo nunca pensé que...

Saeko se vuelve a sentar.

—Pero algo cambio hace poco, ¿verdad?

Bakugô asiente la cabeza, y se deja pensar en Deku.

3.

Les llamaron justo una hora antes de salir de la oficina. Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero no como estaba lloviendo en la ciudad a donde los mandaron. Para cuando encuentran a los villanos están empapados hasta los huesos.

Es un grupo de cinco villanos; jóvenes, desesperados. Uno es un noumu de vieja generación. Están usando armas que disipan _quirks_ y Bakugô está harto de esconderse. Deku le dijo que necesitaban un plan contra el noumu y Bakugô está de acuerdo.

Bakugô se lanza encima del noumu.

Deku suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. Típico. Bakugô se para encima del noumu y suelta explosiones cerca de su cara para cegarlo y en esa conmoción Deku neutraliza a los villanos, cuidándole la espalda a Bakugô.

Y porque está cuidándolo así, Deku se percata de que el noumu tiene un _quirk_ para multiplicarse y su clon está a punto de golpear a Bakugô. Sin pensarlo, Deku se interpone y es golpeado fuertemente en el costado.

Bakugô golpea al clon noumu y voltea para gritarle, —¡Imbécil! ¡Deku, eres un idiota, maldita sea, sólo tenías que avisar!

Deku se logra poner de pie rápidamente y se ríe de Bakugô, puños alzados en posición de ataque.

—Te protegí, ¿no? ¡Ya vámonos a casa!

Los dos atacan en conjunto a los noumus y estos caen fácilmente.

Bakugô termina haciendo a uno de los noumus añicos mientras que Midoriya termina sentado encima del cuerpo de uno de ellos. Se voltean a ver, sonrisas triunfantes en ambos rostros cuando de repente, Deku se desmaya.

La sonrisa desaparece rápidamente del rostro de Bakugô mientras que corre hacia el otro joven. Lo toma en sus brazos y le grita varias obscenidades tratando de despertarlo, pero nada funciona.

Deku siguió inconsciente hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y uno con un _quirk_ de sanación le dice a Bakugo que era pérdida de sangre y un somnífero. Probablemente del noumu con el que peleó. Cuando despierta Deku, Bakugô está sentado a un lado de su camilla en la ambulancia.

Deku sonríe al ver a Bakugô. Rueda los ojos.

—Eres un imbécil.

Deku se ríe, —Sabía que me cuidarías, Kacchan.

Bakugô se frota los ojos con los dedos de su mano izquierda, exasperado.

—Ya sabes que no me debes decir así acá.

—Sólo estoy feliz de poder decírtelo aún.

Bakugô esconde el ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas poniendo su cara en ambas manos mientras que se queja en un susurro, —¿Por qué eres así?

Deku sigue acostado y al parecer muy sereno. Como habían dicho antes los paramédicos, él estaba bien. Bakugô suspira y Deku dice, —Sabía que me cuidarías la espalda porque eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Aunque ya casi te alcanzo.

Bakugô alza la mirada y le mira incrédulo, —En tus sueños, Deku.

Deku se levanta, lento y seguro, sólo para decir de buen humor, —Especialmente en mis sueños, Kacchan.

Bakugô voltea a verlo ligeramente molesto, —Ya te dije que no, Deku.

Deku rueda los ojos y está a punto de decir más cuando estornuda muy fuerte. Bakugô le dice,

—Y por eso sigo siendo el más fuerte. ¿A qué tipo de héroe le afecta la lluvia?

Deku se ríe. Bakugô (tal vez) está sonriendo, complacido. En eso entra un paramédico para preguntar por sus heridas. Ambos encogen los hombros. Los separan para atenderlos, pero Deku va con Bakugô, quien ya estaba marchándose para despedirse.

—Te veo mañana, Kacchan.

Bakugô asiente la cabeza y musita, —Deku.

Alza su brazo y Deku, aunque un poco sorprendido al inicio, lo toma. Y cuando sus miradas se conectan, ambos sonríen victoriosos.

Hace dos días Bakugô miró a Deku a los ojos y el de cabellos verdes le sonrió de vuelta. Bakugô tomó su bíceps, y Deku el de él, como si fueran amigos, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos o rivales, como si no se hubieran dicho tantas cosas hirientes antes. Deku lo miró y lo miró y lo miró, y Bakugô sabe que debía soltarlo, pero no lo hacía. No quería soltarlo. Deku no dice nada, no lo suelta tampoco, y está a punto de decir su nombre, cuando la policía le pide ayuda y el paramédico toma a Deku y ambos desaparecen en la lluvia.

4.

—Nos pusieron a trabajar juntos.

...es la respuesta de Bakugô para Saeko después de cinco minutos escondiendo su cara en sus manos. La mujer alza ambas cejas, esperando obviamente, más. De lejos se puede ver como se aprieta la mandíbula de Bakugô. Saeko suspira. El rubio toce un poco, ya casi acostumbrado a los pétalos en sus manos, y no dice nada más.

Saeko se sienta un poco más a la orilla de su sillón.

—Las sakuras, señor Bakugô, tienen muchos significados, especialmente en nuestra cultura.

Saeko toma de la mesita a un lado del sillón una pequeña libreta. La abre y encuentra rápidamente la página que necesita. La lee en voz alta:

-Las sakuras representan los nuevos comienzos y la esperanza. Son flores delicadas. Su color rosado es único y es usualmente relacionado con lo etéreo y el amor puro.

Bakugô se siente sonrojar y desvía su mirada, sacudiendo los pétalos en sus piernas. Saeko continúa:

—Muchos poetas le han dado un significado melancólico. Para ellos su belleza es especial porque no dura mucho.

Esto le causa a Bakugô otro ligero ataque de tos, pero hace como antes y respira hondo por la nariz. Se tranquiliza más rápido, pero Saeko aprovecha para decir,

—Es natural que piense que sus vidas están destinadas a ser cortas, pero-

Bakugô suspira profundamente y dice,

—No es natural; es inevitable.

Bakugô mira las florecillas y pétalos en su regazo y chasquea los dientes. No debió haber venido. Este era el tipo de situaciones que hacían que uno soltara secretos. No tenía muchos, pero los que guardaba eran importantes. Y ese era el punto, ¿no? Que él dijera en voz alta lo que ha estado guardando todo este tiempo.

 _Tengo miedo de perder a Deku._

Bakugô se ríe. Deku ni siquiera era suyo. Cualquier héroe que le diera el más mínimo respeto a su profesión sabía que no le pertenece a una sola persona; le pertenece al pueblo que defiende. Él y Deku han aprendido una y otra vez, a través de sus mentores y amigos y muy malas experiencias, que el destino del héroe siempre será estar al servicio de los demás y aferrarte a alguien es un catalizador para el desastre. Desastre como en el que estaba en este momento.

Si Saeko estaba incomoda por su risa, no se notaba. No dice nada tampoco. Bakugô continúa.

—En nuestra línea de trabajo no es inusual que terminemos lastimados. Somos de _Yuuei_ ; nos enseñaron a evitar peligros, cómo colaborar, ser un equipo, — Bakugô se vuelve a reír, —¿quién me creería? Diciendo estas cosas.. Pero él...

Ese día lluvioso, Deku hizo lo de siempre. Le sonríe y le salva. Le hace bromas, no lo deja solo, cuida su espalda. Cada que se acuerda que así no fue siempre, la vergüenza lo carcome por dentro. Deku, una y otra vez, ignora el pasado; no importa cuántas veces Bakugô lo arruine o se equivoque y cometa los mismos errores. A veces Bakugô cree que puede ver algo que él no.

Durante su segundo año, los profesores siguen emparejándolos en trabajos y exámenes, por su pésima relación, y los dos siguen siendo rivales. Más de una vez los dos se frustran y se pelean, pero All Might siempre está entre los dos para aclarar el aire. Y luego, cuando ya no está, Deku necesita pelear más veces, entrenar más duro, gritar más fuerte; Bakugô nunca se lo impide. Gritan juntos.

Durante su tercer año y ellos son, junto a Todoroki, los tres mejores alumnos de Yuuei, son poco menos que amigos, pero mucho más que cercanos. Y cuando el trabajo los pone a vivir en el mismo edificio departamental, Deku aparece en su puerta con un cactus y copias de las llaves de su departamento. Bakugô le grita, porque es costumbre, pero Deku ya acomodó el cactus en una ventana y al salir, Bakugô le entrega un mandil que dice, "¡Peligro! No sé lo que estoy haciendo", e intercambian llaves.

Y ese día, en la lluvia... ¿Qué le quería decir?

—Es uno de esos locos que se avientan sin pensar para salvar a alguien... No piensa en nadie.. más.. -Comienza a toser otra vez, pero siente ahora el sabor metálico de su sangre en su garganta y trata de calmarse. Tose y tose sakuras enteras, ensangrentadas, y cierra los ojos mientras dice, —¡No puedo admirarlo porque es un idiota!

Saeko contesta inmediatamente, —Sin embargo, su cuerpo está manifestando que usted CREE que él no corresponde sus sentimientos.

Bakugô se siente frustrado pero respira profundo, —¡Y usted dice que yo me estoy haciendo esto! No lo puedo entender, — Bakugô señala las flores y pétalos, ahora ensangrentados en su regazo, —¿Por qué demonios me haría esto?

Saeko sonríe, triste.

—La razón no manda al corazón, señor Bakugô, sin importar que tan cliché suene.. Y, lamentablemente, muchas personas brillantes, de mentes analíticas, especialmente aquellas acostumbradas a desarrollar estrategias y planes en situaciones de alto estrés, usualmente piensan en los peores escenarios mentales.

Bakugô siente como se tensa todo su cuerpo. Saeko procede con calma.

—De lo que usted me ha dicho, del pasado malo con esta persona, tal vez esto sea sólo mala comunicación...

Deku y él comían juntos casi todos los sábados junto a Kirishima, Uraraka, Ashido y Tokoyami. Kirishima tenía una cocina que sí funcionaba, Ashido sabía cocinar y Deku tenía el recetario de su mamá. Uraraka y él estaban vetados de la cocina. Tokoyami es el favorito de todos.

Un día, estando los dos ebrios, Deku le confesó que no podía creer que fueran amigos; que lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

—Yo creo que deberían platicar. No digo que le vaya a corresponder, pero escuchar la verdad le hará bien. Especialmente para tomar una decisión tan definitiva como la hipnosis.

Ellos nunca se entienden. ¿Cuántas veces han tenido que llegar a golpes para hacerse entender cosas simples? Aun así, Bakugô alimentaba a todos los gatos que recogía Deku de las calles. Aun así, Deku y él eran siempre emparejados en la oficina. Aun así, ambos compartían un trago en el aniversario luctuoso de All Might.

Bakugô alza la mirada, Saeko sigue hablando.

—¿Ya hablaste con él?

Bakugô se levanta de un sólo jalón y se hace una mini avalancha de pétalos de flores en sus pies. Mira a Saeko, una mirada llena de inquietud y sorpresa.

Saeko sonríe y dice, —Le mandaré la factura en el correo.

Bakugô se va corriendo de la oficina. No está demasiado lejos de su edificio si usa los techos.

5.

Bakugô sabe que no debe de usar su _quirk_ fuera del trabajo, a menos que sea entrenamiento (por su naturaleza destructiva), pero esto era una emergencia. De techo en techo se traslada usando ambas manos hasta llegar cerca de su departamento. Está a una cuadra cuando empieza a correr. La tos, increíblemente, no le ha molestado tanto en su trayecto.

Al entrar al lobby del edificio, se endereza la ropa y trata de pasar desapercibido hasta que en los elevadores se encuentra con la señora Tachibana, una heroína jubilada, de piel negra como piedras obsidianas y cabello celeste hecho una cebolla en lo alto de su cabeza. Ella nunca lo deja ir sin saludar y cuando lo ve, su sonrisa blanca contrasta con su piel.

\- Bakugô, mi niño, ¿a dónde vas tan apresurado?

El rubio está a punto de saludarla cuando empieza a toser otra vez. Se voltea y cubre la boca, tratando de contener las florecillas rosas. Por su parte la viejita de cabello celeste le da unas palmadas en la espalda, mucho más fuerte de lo que pareciera posible, y dice con tinte decepcionado,

-Tú y Midoriya son todo un caso; enfermos en verano, ¿quién lo diría?

La tos de Bakugô sede y milagrosamente la viejecilla se va de largo sin ver la sangre en las manos de Bakugô, diciendo, —Tienen que cuidarse más, ¡los héroes no tienen vacaciones! Hasta luego, mi niño.

Y Bakugô nunca se ha considerado suertudo. La viejecilla iba con su bolsa para la despensa, tal vez iba a una promoción vespertina. Bakugô no lo piensa demasiado y deja caer los pétalos y flores al piso.

Corre hacia el elevador y sube hasta el séptimo piso donde no se detiene hasta estar frente al número 705. Titubea sólo un segundo y la tos regresa. Trata de tranquilizarse y toca la puerta dos veces.

Espera un minuto. Nadie abre la puerta. Bakugô pelea contra la tos y vuelve a tocar un poco más fuerte.

Nadie contesta.

Bakugô ya no está tosiendo, pero se empieza a alterar por razones más comunes. Saca su celular y le marca a Kirishima. Contesta casi de inmediato,

—¡ Bakugô! Hombre, dime que no hiciste nada estú-

—Kirishima, estúpido, no, ¿sabes si Deku está en casa?

Kirishima suspira aliviado al otro lado de la línea y procede a ignorarlo.

—Gracias a dios o quien sea, no importa, ¡qué bueno que no lo hiciste! Pobre Midoriya..

Bakugô va a gritarle cuando le interrumpe la maldita tos. Kirishima inhala fuertemente, alarmado.

—¡Bakugô, pero! ¿No se te ha quitado la tos?

—¡MALDITA SEA, EIJIROU NECESITO QUE LE HABLES A DEKU!

Kirishima cuelga inmediatamente y Bakugô patea la puerta de Deku. Ni un sólo sonido sale del departamento.

...excepto un muy familiar maullido.

Ahora sí se enoja por completo Bakugô y en vez de gritar, dice lo más amenazantemente posible casi casi a la puerta,

— _...Deku... Sé que estás ahí... Abre la_ maldita _puerta_.

Hay medio minuto de silencio y luego un tosido muy fuerte. Poco a poco se van acercando pisadas a la puerta acompañada de más maullidos familiares. Siente como le sudan las manos y sin avisar le regresa la tos. Es muy tarde para taparse la boca cuando Deku abre la puerta.

Se miran sorprendidos un momento.

Deku está cubierto en una mantita vieja, su cabello está hecho un desastre, como siempre excepto que hay basura blanca en él. Debajo de sus ojos hay manchas negras, como si no hubiera dormido nada en estos dos días, y cuando llega a su boca, la de Bakugô cae. Había sangre en sus labios.

Bakugô se acerca repentinamente, sus dedos sujetan el mentón de Deku con fuerza para poder examinarlo sin resistencia. Deku casi salta, exaltado, como no lo había hecho en años, y Bakugô casi le pide perdón, si no es porque en ese movimiento se le cae una de las basuritas blancas del cabello.

Bakugô lo atrapa con la otra mano y lo mira de cerca. Deku cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios.

—Kacchan..

Bakugô no lo suelta y mira la cosa blanca en su mano asombrado. Abre la boca. No sale nada. Deku empieza a temblar, pero Bakugô sigue sin decir nada.

—Kacchan-

—Esto es un pétalo de..

Parece que Deku va a empezar a llorar, pero en vez empieza a toser. Bakugô lo suelta en cuanto Deku se separa de él para tapar su boca, pero logra verlo otra vez. El tiempo parece hacerse lento mientras Bakugô observa como pétalos blancos salen de entre los labios de Deku y luego cae al piso, sofocándose.

Bakugô cae a su lado y lo toma de los hombros, preocupado más de lo que nunca admitirá.

—Deku, Deku, respira por la pinche nariz, maldita sea, respira por favor.

Se escucha como Deku trata de controlar su respiración, pero se le dificulta. No es sino hasta que sale una margarita entera de su boca que deja de toser, sangre derramándose de las comisuras de sus labios. Bakugô le está sobando la espalda, alarmado en sobremanera, cuando Deku vuelve a respirar profundo. Le dice,

—Kacchan... perdón...

El rubio sacude la cabeza rápidamente, sigue sobándole la espalda, y suelta un preocupado,

—...Estúpido Deku, no digas eso..

El pecoso sonríe, débilmente, y pasa su mano sobre sus labios, tratando de limpiar la sangre. Bakugô no puede evitar notar como el departamento típicamente impecable de Deku estaba cubierto en pétalos blancos y desorden. Sus gatos estaban rondándolos, maullando preocupados. Bakugô no tiene idea de cómo su día pudo empeorar.

Le vuelve la tos, pero está tan preocupado por Deku que vuelven a salir desprevenidas flores enteras de su boca. Caen junto a las flores blancas y rojas de Deku y los dos las miran en silencio. Los gatos se van, espantados, y los dejan solos.

Deku habla primero.

—Son sakuras.. las tuyas.

Bakugô asiente, estupefacto. Se sienta en el piso junto a él, no entiende exactamente que está pasando ya.

—Las mías... son margaritas. Nunca había odiado a una planta.. en mi vida.

—No has odiado a _nadie_ en tu vida, —responde inmediatamente el rubio.

Deku se ríe suavemente. Si está igual que Bakugô, su garganta ha de estar hecha añicos. Deku se sienta a su lado y suspira profundamente, cansado. Bakugô quiere abrazarlo mas no se mueve. El ambiente está tenso, no sabe que decir. De cierta manera no se sorprende que ambos estén pasando por lo mismo. Suspira. Siente que quiere volver a toser, pero mira a Deku jugando con su florecilla ensangrentada y logra respirar profundo. Después de rato dice,

—Eres un idiota.

Deku alza la mirada y le mira extrañado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que eres un idiota, dije. Enamorándote de un tonto que no te corresponde.

Deku le mira estupefacto unos segundos y luego rueda los ojos, hundiéndose en su mantita, escondiendo su cara ruborizada.

—¡T-tú eres el idiota, Kacchan! Enamorándote d-de alguien imposible.

Bakugô se enoja y le pega en el hombro con fuerza. Golpes así ya no le duelen a Deku, pero igual reacciona, su mano opuesta sobando su hombro. Le saca la lengua y Bakugô rueda sus ojos rojos y mira hacía la dirección opuesta mientras dice entre dientes,

—No te creas tanto, estúpido nerd.

Deku está a media palabra cuando se detiene en seco. Susurra cuidadosamente, —¿Qué dijiste?

Bakugô tose un poco hacia el otro lado, pequeñas sakuras rojas cayendo entre los millones de pétalos de margaritas en el piso, y dice, —No voy a repetir-

Deku no le permite acabar su frase, echándosele encima, manos en sus muñecas, sosteniéndolo entre sus rodillas. Su cara está cerca y aunque su voz es seria y dura, sus ojos están cristalizados.

— _Kacchan_.

Bakugô aprieta los labios y gruñe, tratando de zafarse. Sabe que cuando Deku va en serio, nadie es más fuerte físicamente, pero su orgullo no le permite someterse así nomás. Deku aprieta su cintura con sus rodillas, su mirar es más fuerte. El rubio le mira de vuelta, retándolo a que se le ocurriera burlarse de él. Gruñe frustrado y dice,

—Ya recházame para ir a que me quiten esto de los pulmones, Deku.

Una vez más Deku se queda callado, los labios separados, totalmente sorprendido. Bakugô aprovecha para tomarlo desprevenido y le da la vuelta, ahora él lo tiene entre sus piernas, manos en sus muñecas. Logra sonreírle, feroz.

—Secreto por secreto; sigues tú.

Por razones obvias para el resto del mundo, pero no para Bakugô, Deku empieza a llorar. Bakugô casi lo deja ir por la sorpresa, pero Deku no hace ningún movimiento de escape ni nada por el estilo. Sólo llora sus famosas lagrimas gigantes y Bakugô no sabe que hacer.

—¿..Deku..?

El de ojos verdes trata de hablar pero falla en el primer intento. En el segundo, su voz sale entrecortada,

—Kacchan... Eres... Eres... Un idiota, ¡un completo idiota!

Bakugô le gruñe y le aprieta sus muñecas, fastidiado, pero Deku sigue llorando y balbuceando incoherencias. Bakugô suspira y deja colgar su cabeza, su frente sobre el pecho de Deku. Dice,

—¿Por qué estás así cuando soy yo quien debería estar llorando?

Parecía que Deku seguía llorando, pero luego de un momento, Bakugô se percata de que se está riendo el maldito bastardo. Alza la cabeza y entre sus lágrimas Deku le está sonriendo.

—¡Kacchan!

Bakugô ya ni sabe qué sentir en este punto.

—¿Sabes lo que significan las margaritas?

Bakugô siente que le salta una vena en la sien. Deku se vuelve a reír y dice,

—Fe, Kacchan. En _hanakotoba_ significan 'fe'.

Bakugô suelta las muñecas de Deku y se deja caer sobre sus piernas. Es su turno de quedarse mudo. Deku se apoya en sus manos para alzarse y mira directamente a los ojos a Bakugô, sonriendo aún más brillantemente.

—Cuando le regalas margaritas a alguien es para decirles que tienes fe en ellos. Que confías en ellos más que a nadie.

Bakugô cierra los ojos, se siente cansado de repente. Siente como Deku se acerca hacia él, poco a poco, mientras habla.

-...Que crees en ellos. Crees en ellos para vencer cualquier cosa.

Bakugô siente las manos de Deku en su cintura, su cara está a unos centímetros de la suya. El rubio no se atreve a pensar más profundamente sobre sus palabras ni abrir los ojos.

 _"-es una afección mental con una representación física-"_

Bakugô abre los ojos y Deku está esperándolo, ojos verdes pacientes y serenos. Y, si Bakugô se atrevía a creerlo, estúpidamente felices.

Así, en menos de un segundo, todo tiene sentido.

Bakugô separa los labios, pero Deku los cierra con un beso. Sus manos estrujan su cintura y Bakugô envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Deku, y pareciera que nunca había respirado correctamente hasta que besó a su estúpido amigo de la infancia.

Su estúpido, maldito, inesperado amor correspondido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Versión revisada y editada.

Esto fue un pequeño reto para mí, ya que lo escribí todo en mi celular. No estoy segura si me gustó la experiencia o no, jaja. Lo único que sí sé es que se me van muchos más errores en el celular que en la computadora. De lo que sí estoy segura es que la sintaxis y rango léxico cambia al escribir en digital y aún más en diferentes plataformas; es interesante verlo reflejado en mi trabajo.

Nota original de Wattpad:

Guáu... esto se me salió totalmente de las manos.

Hola, soy la autora. :p

En este formato no me gustó meterle notas al final de cada parte, así que me presentó aquí, el final de _sakuras_. No puedo creer en qué se convirtió esto. Se supone que mi buena amiga Shinobu Rei y yo íbamos a escribir de 500 a 1000 palabras para un reto con temática _hanahaki_ hace ya como dos semanas atrás, y mientras ella sí logró el reto, yo escribí la mitad de este... Frankenstein. No me arrepiento, pero en serio que este no era mi plan inicial. Igual creo que quedó más o menos, ¿no? Igual perdí el reto no sólo por no respetar el límite de tiempo, sino el límite de palabras, ha.

Vayan a leer el hermosísimo ganador de este reto; se llama "Lenguaje confuso". Es un Todoroki x Bakugou, y se lució la maldita.

my. /UiNb/nBMJfev1HE

Pero bueno. Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar; me animaron a terminar esto. Espero verlas en otra historia. (:


End file.
